BATTLEGROUND
by Ravenstalon
Summary: Jeremy and Tyler go through a bit of a rough patch. AH / AU. I really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy put the key in the lock and turned it, trying to be quiet. But Elena unfortunately had a form of super hearing – that or he just had the worst luck ever. When he opened the door the light in the entrance hall went on and Jeremy looked up to find his sister descending the stairs.

He stopped short, hand on the doorknob and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Elena came to stand in front of him and reached up. Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she softly traced one of numerous bruises already forming on his face.

Heaving a sigh, she took the backpack from his shoulder and backed away giving Jeremy the space to close the door. He sat down on the couch as Elena went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit and an ice pack. They didn't speak as she sat next to Jeremy, rummaging through the first aid kit for what she needed. Jeremy placed the ice pack on his face over a particularly nasty bruise.

"This time?" she whispered, cleaning a cut just under his left eye. It stung, but he didn't flinch - this wasn't the first time he was doing this.

Jeremy shook his head and shrugged. He didn't always know why this happened – sometimes the trigger was obvious, but not always.

"Did you get one in?" Elena asked, finishing up. She leaned back and watched as Jeremy stared off into space for a few minutes. She didn't say anything.

"One." He whispered, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He threw the ice pack into the sink and opened the fridge to grab a beer. He leaned back against the counter and took a long sip before continuing. "I think a broke a rib or two."

"But it stopped him." Elena walked over and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She was always amazed – he took beating after beating but he was always calm and controlled.

"Yeah." He gave his sister a hug. "I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow to get it strapped up."

Elena just shook her head and looked up at Jeremy. "Why?" she asked "Why do you go back to him after he does this?"

Jeremy moved away from the counter and walked away from Elena. "He doesn't do this because of anything I do, Elena. This has nothing to do with me."

"That doesn't make it right, Jer!" Elena's voice went up a notch or two. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Jeremy had lost count of how many times he'd had this conversation with numerous people over the years. But his answer was always the same: He could handle this – he knew what he was doing.

"You could get seriously hurt, Jer. He can do permanent damage – or even worse: KILL YOU one day."

Jeremy shook his head and leaned down to kiss his sister on the forehead, indicating that the conversation was over. She stood there with her arms folded across her chest, frowning.

"Good night, Elena." Jeremy whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy walked into his old bedroom and sat down at what had once been his desk. He rummaged through his backpack and took out a t-shirt and sweats and went into the bathroom to shower. He gingerly took his clothes off and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His face was not the only part of his body sporting bruises – Elena would have gotten even more upset had she seen these because they indicated that the fight had gone on longer than the damage to his face initially indicated.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension in them and stepped in under the blisteringly hot water and just stood there for a few minutes. He tried not to but his sister's words came back to him and made him think about the situation. What he had told her was true – he didn't get beat up as punishment for doing anything wrong. Jeremy stepped up and took the beatings to prevent someone else from getting hurt. He could handle it - he had been in these fights for years – ever since his parents had died when he was fifteen.

He was nineteen now and had moved out of the house two years ago. He was in college, had a part time job and was in a relationship with someone he worshiped and adored. Jeremy smiled when he thought about it. They had been together since high school and had moved in together when Jeremy had graduated. They spent every waking moment together. Well, every waking moment except a few hours after a fight. Jeremy always left after a fight – giving them both time to cool down.

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone ringing in his room. He sighed and switched off the water, got out, dried off and dressed. Walking barefoot to the bed he picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. There was no immediate answer but he could hear ragged breathing on the other end. "Babe?" Jeremy asked frowning as his gut twisted. Something was wrong.

"I'm...sorry... Jer," came the stuttered reply from the other end. Jeremy went cold at the sound of the voice. "I... think... I... fucked... up."

Jeremy grabbed his car keys and headed down the stairs. "What did you do?" he yelled into the phone and got no reply. Elena came out of the kitchen at the sound of Jeremy shouting and stopped him at the front door. "TYLER! What did you do?"

Elena's hand clenched around a handful of Jeremy's T-shirt as she watched her brother's face. He was trying to get around her to get out the door, but she stopped him. She wanted to know what was going on.

"TYLER!" Jeremy shouted into his phone.

"There's... so much... blood." Tyler's voice on the other end of the phone was getting weaker and Jeremy heard something fall and glass break before the line went dead.

Jeremy dislodged his sister's hands from his shirt and made for the door.

"Jer, what happened?" Elena called after him as he raced to his car.

"I don't know," Jeremy shouted back, gunning the engine. "I'll call you later."

Elena went back inside long enough to get her keys before getting in her car and following her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy unlocked the front door to the apartment that he shared with Tyler, his heart racing at the implications of what he had heard over the phone.

"TYLER?" He shouted, bursting through the door.

_Please let Tyler be here._ Jeremy thought to himself. _Please don't let him have gone out and hurt someone._

The sitting room looked normal and he glanced quickly into the kitchen and the bedroom, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He went to the bathroom and the door was closed. When he tried to open it he couldn't – something was blocking it.

"Tyler?" he called again, banging on the door. He pushed with his shoulder and managed to open it slightly. He looked through the opening. He could see Tyler's phone lying on the floor and as he pushed even harder, the door moved enough for Jeremy to see Tyler's hand, resting in a large pool of blood.

"NO, NO, NO!" Jeremy yelled, shoving against the door with all his strength, ignoring the pain and discomfort from his bruises. "TYLER!" Jeremy finally managed to get the bathroom door open far enough for him to get through. He sank to the floor next to Tyler's body, lying in a growing pool of blood from the slits Tyler had made in each of his wrists.

Jeremy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 911. In a panic he told the operator where he was and what had happened. He was told to put pressure on the wounds, if he could. EMT's had been dispatched and would be there in a few minutes.

Jeremy practically hurled his phone away from him, grabbed towels and wrapped them tightly around each wrist. He heard something in the apartment and thought it was the EMT's.

"IN HERE! HURRY!" he shouted. A few seconds later Elena's head peaked around the corner. She gasped at the sight and reached for her phone.

"I've already called them." Jeremy yelled, panic rising as he tried to get Tyler to wake up. He shoved... pulled... yelled... whispered... kissed... and begged. But he got no response.

"I'll go outside and wait for the paramedics." Elena said, but Jeremy paid no attention.

"Come on, Tyler," Jeremy whispered. A minute later two men and a woman pushed their way into the small bathroom, followed by Elena. She immediately grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Give them space to work, Jer." She said, wrapping her arms around Jeremy's waist and watching, horrified as the EMT's worked on resuscitating Tyler. She didn't care that she was getting blood on her – something she was usually very squeamish about. She just held Jeremy as her little brother started shaking uncontrollably. She looked him over carefully: he was barefoot, his hair was still wet from the shower he had taken, and he was covered in Tyler's blood.

One of the EMT's – the woman – came over and asked Jeremy a few questions. He told her what he could about when Tyler had phoned, the fight earlier, and that Tyler had probably had a drink or two after he'd left.

"Will he be ok?" Jeremy asked as the other two paramedics wheeled Tyler out. He followed them, with Elena in tow.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding for now, but he hasn't regained consciousness. The doctors at Mystic Falls General will know what to do." She looked at Jeremy for a second, taking in his bruises and cuts. "Are you ok, sir?"

Jeremy shrugged her off. "I'm fine." He told her looking past her out the front door.

The EMT shared a look with Elena and Elena just shook her head. The EMT turned and rushed out after her colleagues. Jeremy made to go after her but Elena pulled him back.

"Elena..." he started.

"I know," she answered. "I'll take you. But go and get changed first. You can't go to the hospital looking like that."

Jeremy nodded and turned towards the bathroom to clean up. He stopped and stared at the dark red pool on the floor for a few minutes before Elena guided him towards the bedroom. He got out of his clothes in a daze, just standing there when Elena came in with a wet cloth and gently wiped away the blood left on his skin.

Elena saw the bruises on the rest of her little brother's body and she realised for the first time that this "thing" with Tyler was worse than she – or anyone else – had thought. Tyler was out of control and Jeremy was covering for him, protecting him. She vowed silently that she would make sure that Tyler never touched her brother again... if he survived this.

At this thought, she looked up at Jeremy. He was just standing there, letting her clean him up. His face was blank and he was staring off into space. When she turned to get clean clothes from his closet he stayed still. She got a T-shirt from the dresser and looked at a picture of the two boys that had been taken two months ago at Jeremy's birthday: Tyler sitting on a bar stool in The Grill, Jeremy standing behind him, his arm draped across Tyler's chest, his chin resting on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler was gripped Jeremy's arm. They looked so happy.

Elena thought about this as she helped Jeremy into his clean clothes. They always looked happy. Tyler and Jeremy were inseparable. They were always together – except after a fight, when Jeremy spent the night at Elena. But he always went back in the morning and the next time the two were seen together they were laughing and joking. Despite the issue that everyone had with Tyler and his short temper, everyone knew that he loved Jeremy to distraction. And Jeremy loved Tyler just as much – even more considering the fact that he put up with Tyler and his short temper.

She knew that Jeremy took the brunt of Tyler's outbursts to stop him from going out and beating someone else senseless. Her brother was very protective of his boyfriend and tried to shield the older boy as much as possible from the consequences of his actions.

Jeremy was dressed and he turned almost mechanically towards the front door. The stress and strain of the fight with Tyler and now Tyler's suicide attempt was getting to him and he was working on automatic but she knew he would never agree to stay at home and let someone else get news of Tyler. Once he was at the hospital Elena knew they wouldn't be able to pry Jeremy away with a crowbar.

Jeremy stopped at the front door and turned to her, frowning. "His mom." Was all he said, fumbling in his jeans pocket for his phone. Elena put her hand over his, taking his phone from him.

"I'll do it." She said, putting Jeremy's phone in her bag. "I'll drop you off at the hospital and then let everyone know what happened." She ushered him out into the corridor and turned to lock the front door. She took another last look around the apartment. "I'll come by here and clean up before you get home, although I think it would be best if you stayed with me until Tyler gets better. I'll pack a bag for you." Jeremy just nodded and turned, taking the stairs down two at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive over to the hospital was quiet and tense. The life slowly came back to Jeremy the closer they got to the hospital and by the time they pulled into the parking lot Jeremy was edgy and didn't even wait for the car to stop before he got out and ran for the emergency room entrance. Elena followed as quickly as she could.

Elena came into the emergency room to find Jeremy at the nurses' station, arguing with an elderly nurse.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. But the doctor's still in with Tyler. You'll just have to wait to see him." Jeremy asked her something that Elena couldn't hear. This nurse obviously knew Jeremy. "I know sweetie. And as soon as they move him to a room I will come and fetch you. I don't know anything as yet. Until then just take a seat." She put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and he shrugged it off, stalking over to a chair and slumping down in it.

Elena walked over to the nurse – her name tag said Tracy – and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Elena. I'm Jeremy's sister." She reached out to shake the elderly nurse's hand.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Tracy. It's nice to meet you finally. Jeremy talks about you a lot." The nurse turned to look over her shoulder at where Jeremy had gotten up and was pacing the waiting room.

"May I ask - you seem to know Jeremy and Tyler?" Elena didn't know how to ask. But Tracy seemed to know what she was asking.

"Jeremy brings Tyler in occasionally with minor injuries – usually a cracked rib, or a broken finger, sprained wrist, etc." She took another look at Jeremy before turning back to Elena. "I've even had to patch Jeremy up a few times – although nothing serious – usually just superficial cuts and scrapes." She shook her head. "I can't believe Tyler would do something like this, though. It must be worse than I thought."

Elena looked at her and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Tracey looked at Elena sideways and frowned at her. "Jeremy always brings Tyler in after one of their fights. Tyler's injuries are always worse than Jeremy's – like I said broken bones versus bruises and scrapes. Tyler lays into Jeremy good, yes – but it's almost as if he's trying NOT to hurt Jeremy even though he's beating the poor kid senseless. He never hits him hard enough to break anything. But Tyler's injuries tell me that when Jeremy has had enough – or maybe when he thinks Tyler has gotten whatever pissed him off out of his system – Jeremy hits him once or twice at most – and hard, which stops Tyler."

Elena nodded, thinking back to the conversation they had had earlier. Jeremy had said that he had gotten one shot in – only one – and that he thought he had broken one of Tyler's ribs. Thinking back further she realised that their conversations always went the same – and Jeremy always looked worse than Tyler after.

"Your little brother is no sap, Miss Gilbert." Tracy said, breaking into Elena's thoughts. "From Tyler's injuries when he comes in I can tell you that Jeremy can take care of himself. If he had to actually fight back when Tyler beats him up, he could – and would – do some major damage. Tyler wouldn't walk away from it." Tracy looked at Jeremy again – he had decided to sit down again. "Tyler Lockwood is one screwed up young man – and who wouldn't be with a father like his. But Jeremy has done a good job so far of trying to help him. I just never thought that Tyler would do something like this – especially to Jeremy."

Elena shook her head, trying to think of something else to say. "Are there forms that need to be filled out? I'm sure I can get most of the information out of Jeremy."

"That's ok, sweetie. They're in here so often that I have a permanent file open for each of them. I have all the details I need at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on young Lockwood – see if I can get some news to calm your brother down."

Elena walked over to where Jeremy was pacing again and wrapped her arms around him. "Nurse Tracy has gone to see if she can find out anything." She whispered.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked, hugging his sister back. Elena guided him over to some empty chairs and they sat down.

"She was telling me about all the times you and Ty have been in here. I didn't realise you guys had to come in so often."

"More Tyler than me." he said absently, playing with the cords of his hoodie.

"That's what I don't understand, Jeremy. If you are capable of fighting back, why don't you?" Her question was met with a few seconds of silence where Jeremy just stared at the floor.

"Don't you have phone calls to make?" he whispered, still not looking at her.

Elena sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Fine." She put her hand on Jeremy's cheek making him look at her. "But understand me, Jeremy. This – whatever this is between you and Tyler – it stops here. He gets the help he needs to deal with this – PROFESSIONAL HELP – or I will personally make sure that he NEVER touches you again – in any way, shape or form. Do you understand me?" She looked at him sternly and eventually he nodded, a solitary tear making its way down his bruised face. She wiped the tear away gently and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek.

Just as she got up to go outside and phone everyone, Tracy came over. Jeremy stood immediately.

"He's fine." Tracy said, as Jeremy opened his mouth. "The doctors managed to wake him up, and to stop the bleeding. They're busy stitching him up. Then they'll clean him up and transfer him to a room. I'll come fetch you when they do." She smiled at Jeremy and Elena and after giving Jeremy a hug, she left to attend to the rest of her duties.

"You ok?" Elena asked. "You want me to stay with you a while?"

"No," Jeremy answered, relief evident in the way he slumped forward in his chair. "You go home and get some rest. I'll be fine from here on."

"I'll phone Tyler's parents and maybe Matt as well." She patted Jeremy on the shoulder. "Then I'll go swing past the apartment and get a few things for Tyler." As angry as she was at the guy, he didn't deserve this – Tracy was right: Tyler had issues.

Everyone knew that Tyler's dad verbally abused him in high school – even occasionally beat him up. The beatings got worse when Tyler's relationship with Jeremy became public knowledge, forcing Tyler to move out as soon as he graduated. Although his mother still made sure that her son had everything he needed and was still financially secure, Tyler was all but estranged from his parents.

And Tracy had been right about something else: without Jeremy in his life, Tyler would have gone off the deep end years ago. Jeremy was a form of stability that Tyler had never known at home.

"Thanks." Jeremy said, smiling for the first time. "I love you."

Elena reached down and hugged her brother again. "Love you too, bro." She smiled at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned and walked out of the hospital and when she got to the car leaned against it and let her emotions go for the first time since she had caught Jeremy trying to sneak into the house earlier. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed brokenly. After a few minutes she took out her phone and dialled the first number she could think of.

"Bonnie?" she whispered as her best friend answered the phone sleepily – it was two in the morning, after all. "I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy sat in the chair leaning his head against the wall behind him when he heard his name being called. When he opened his eyes and looked around he caught sight of Tyler's mother standing a few feet away, staring at him, tears streaming down her face.

He got up and walked over to her and couldn't help but stare. The Mayor's wife was always prim and proper when out in public, but here – now – she was standing in the hospital's emergency unit dressed in jeans, sweater and sneakers, with no makeup and her hair caught up in a pony tail. She looked younger. She looked scared.

"Your sister called me." she whispered. "Where is he?"

Jeremy cleared his throat. "They're cleaning him up at the moment and then they'll move him to a private room. They managed to revive him and stop the bleeding. The EMT's got to him in time."

She sat down and nodded to herself. Then she looked at him and seemed to notice his condition for the first time.

"What happened?" Jeremy sat down next to her and took a deep breath. He told her about the fight they'd had; about leaving afterwards; about the phone call he got from Tyler. He didn't know if he should tell her about what had happened at the apartment but was saved from the story when Tracy came over.

"Jeremy?" she looked questioningly at the woman next to him. "Mrs Lockwood, Tyler's been moved to his room. Please follow me – I'll take you to see him now."

Jeremy and Carol Lockwood walked after her down the passages, to Tyler's room. They got there and Jeremy immediately went to the bed and bent down to kiss Tyler on the forehead, even though the older boy was asleep. Carol stood at the door, not sure of what to do, shocked at seeing the state her son was in.

"He's been given something for the pain, as well as something to sleep, so he'll probably be out for a good number of hours. He's lost a lot of blood and the doctors' will probably want to keep him here for a couple of days just to make sure he's ok – physically." Tracy stressed the last word. Jeremy knew from personal experience that counsellors were brought in for suicide attempts. Like it or not Tyler's life was about to turn a corner. They would all just have to wait and see if it did any good.

Tracy left Jeremy and Carol then, saying she would come and check on them later. Carol still stood in the doorway of her son's hospital room, while Jeremy took a seat gently on the edge of Tyler's bed, holding his hand and looking around at the various drips and monitors that Tyler was hooked up to. Eventually Carol came in and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed from Jeremy. She looked at Jeremy again.

"Why do you let him do that?" she whispered, indicating the bruises on his face. Jeremy looked at her for a minute and then turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Better me than someone else." He said simply, and they lapsed into silence again, waiting.


End file.
